toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
BOSS
Grendel Strategy and tips for Grendel Tips *If you are having health issues there are pods scattered across the edge of the room, be careful though because Grendel will run into as your are trying to recover. *If you are having trouble getting your Ruiner up (right bumper), try to attack the flying attack drones he sends at you with your pistols. If you have a rifle with grenades use it as he is spitting out the drones, that will increase your Ruiner/Combo meter very quick! ___________________________________________________ Strategy for Starters (update if you have information on how to fight him as other classes.) ::Champion The best way so far is to attack with a RIFLE, it's in bold because it can't be stressed enough that the champion fighting the Grendel melee at level 10 is not the best idea. He can and will kill you very quickly with you attacking by brute force and not by sheer brains. EDIT - seeing as the commando ca fight in the air very well you shoudl use this to your advantage, all there is to this fight is shoot at the Grendel dont bother with the flying things, unless your using pistols and can't help it, just roll if they attach to you. when he stops moving just jump and attack use a air finisher if u think it works better, when he stops and stands up dont shoot just run up to the front of it and air attack , you may get your face grinded but this works very well whereas just shooting the grendel cn takea a long time. ::Commando The quickest way to kill Grendel as Commando at such a low level would be to shoot him lots seeing as your melee attacks are next to useless against even goblins. Make sure you have gone down the correct skill tree for increased damage for ballistic weapons (ranged weapons). Use your guns ruiner when you get it to stun him, remember to shoot the grenades as the drones come out to get your ruiner up. - Best gun to use would be a plasma rifle even if u have stronger slug or laser guns seeing as plasma is not only more effective towards troll style enemies but will destroy the annoying flying bot things. ::Berserker Be very careful how you fight him as the Berseker because you could/can break all your armor very quickly by dying, the Berserker doesn't have that much health compared to the Defender or Champion. Save your ruiner as you will need it for Grendel. Stun him as ofter as you can, destroy the drones and attack him for your ruiner combo. Use your melee weapons ruiner as you can attack right after. Remember the health tip at the top as it will come in handy for him. ::Defender The defender has a few options, either just shoot for ages or as the defender has lots more health and armour than the other classes he can take lots of damage off the grendel while attacking. A good tactic would be to use a staff and use the fierce attack a lot. ::Bio Engineer Bio Engineer's have the asset of patience on their side with health regeneration; Dodge is your friend should you run low on health and if any of the drones grab you. Assuming the popular middle path, save your combo for heals. Use a Rifle and grenade aimed at GRNDL to blow up the circling drones and to help your meter (with a plasma rifle, grenades won’t be needed to blow up drones as they’ll catch flak since plasma is radial damage and GRNDL gets hit in all body parts by plasma). Attack melee when he is on all fours and ranged when standing as both do significantly more damage that way (FYI: if you don’t do the right mode of attack you’ll make the fight much harder than it has to be). In melee, dodge when he goes to strike you and in ranged just keep walking circular around him and grenading to kill the drones. No Bio-Engineer will die following these directions. Note: The majority of the fight will be ranged circling and periodic grenades to kill drones. Category:Guides